


Stay With Me

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Neck Kissing, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, One Shot, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Word Count: Less Than 300, mentioned Morality | Patton Sanders, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: In the morning, Roman doesn't let Logan leave the bed.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practicing fluff (again), so don't expect this to be good, children. This is really short, sorry about that!

Logan huffed, rolling his eyes fondly when Roman wrapped his arms around his waist tighter. "Ro, we've got to get up. Patton might be waiting for us." 

"It's Saturday," Roman grumbled. "We'll be fine." 

Logan raised an eyebrow. "That does not mean we can't be productive-"

"Lo, Starlight, my dreams, you need to _relax_." 

"I- I am relaxed?" 

"Nope." Roman shook his head, dragging Logan down onto the bed and (un)gracefully flopped onto him. "Stay in bed with me! It's cold." 

Logan hummed. "I see. So I am a human heater for you?" 

"No, you're my boyfriend that I love dearly and want to cuddle with!" Roman pressed gentle kisses all over Logan's face, laughing at the way Logan's nose scrunched up. 

"You're breath is terrible. Go brush your teeth-" 

Roman kissed Logan on the lips, grinning as he pulled away. 

"... That doesn't change the fact you haven't brushed your teeth." 

"I'll do it in an hour or five," Roman whined. "Stay in bed? Please?" 

Logan didn't say anything. He glanced at the door. 

Roman gently kissed Logan's neck, nibbling on some skin. He sucked a mark on Logan's pulse, pulling away and looking at the mark. 

Logan blushed. "I swear-" 

"To stay in bed? Perfect!" Roman smiled. 

Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman, then sighed. "You're not going to give up, are you?" 

"Nope!" Roman didn't let Logan get up. 

Logan wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and pulled him up, making him cover his whole body. "Fine, but you're going to be the blanket." 

Roman laughed quietly, kissing Logan again. He buried his face in Logan's neck and sighed happily. 

Logan ran his fingers through Roman's hair, gently untangling some of the knots as Roman dozed off. He eventually fell asleep, too.


End file.
